


This (is love).

by xeerasol



Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: CAN YOU BELIEVE MY DEBUT IS WITH ARMLEE, Drabble, M/M, MY DEBUT WITH THIS ACCOUNT, based on a twitter au, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeerasol/pseuds/xeerasol
Summary: Based on The Art of Ordinary by @morenefariousit's time for armlee (but with some overthinking)
Relationships: Arm Weerayut/Lee Thanat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	This (is love).

Eyes are not meant to lie.

And a pair of eyes always came across his mind lately. The way those eyes crinkled along with a smile, no matter how annoying the smile was, was clearly patterned inside Arm’s mind.

Because those eyes held more than a slight adoration or affection.

Those eyes actually screamed something heavier than that. So heavy that Arm had no idea how to response because the owner of the said eyes did not bother to say anything.

Lee Thanat was a menace, a huge manage when it came to dealing with the budget and now became a gigantic menace to Arm’s mind (and heart).

It was bad, very bad.

This vacation was meant for Arm to relax, to find some peacefulness outside of GMM. GMM was his source of peace these few years. GMM was solid concrete thing that helped him went through his days. Before it became too unhealthy, Arm should step back and let this vacation clear up his mind.

From works, and from Lee Thanat.

For years, Arm had been careful with his heart. After Alice, he was simply having fun with his life and works. His drive was solely focusing on GMM and his kiddos. He moved on from Alice, he made peace with that for years. The pain he felt was simply because he saw others finding their another half and blooming together. The pain he felt was simply because his family asked when would be the time for him to brought back someone home.

Not the pain of not moving on. Just the normal kind of pain because he never opened his heart to anyone. He was not interested. He was fine alone.

But people was not fine with him being alone. That was the problem.

But the bigger problem was Lee Thanat.

Arm knew. Arm could read Lee Thanat like an open book when it came to _this._

_This._

_This is heavy._

_This is heavier than adoration._

_This is heavier than adoration and affection._

_This is so heavy it plunged so deep into the black hole._

And if Arm asked himself, the _this_ existed or not, he could not answer. He was confused too.

With Alice, the _this_ was breezy, the kind you felt when you walked through a park on a fine evening. And the kind that when you had a warm soup on a rainy day.

But _this_ with Lee was like a walk at the beach, the sands and the salt water were irritating to handle but the beach was amazing, the view was to die for. The _this_ with Lee was a kind of frustration when hiking through a mountain but would go through that again just to take a deep breath from the top because it was refreshing to see all the greens and fresh air from the top.

Two extreme comparisons.

But both _this_ were the same.

_This_ (is love).


End file.
